


Tomorrow Never Knows

by scriblrscrib



Category: The Beatles (Band), Yellow Submarine (1968 Movie)
Genre: Blue Meanies, Inspired by IGotAHoleInMePocket, Jeremy Hilary Boob Ph.D - Freeform, M/M, Pepperland, The Beatles - Freeform, There’s gonna be mclennon and starrison, Yellow Submarine, Young/Old Fred - Freeform, check them out uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriblrscrib/pseuds/scriblrscrib
Summary: Pepperland gets attacked by The Blue Meanies





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so it’s gonna be awful. And I don’t have any experiences in writing

Pepperland. A colourful, happy, bright, and musical land. Until an unlikely assault has been launched and...

Screams. Screaming everywhere. Everyone is at panic when the Blue Meanies launched an attack on Pepperland. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band tried to stop them but, all that's left of them are their musical instruments lying on the once green grass that turned into a sad grey colour.

Everyone has turned to stone. Things that were once colourful turned dull, the happiest were now sad, and music was gone. Pepperland has officially turned blue. But there are still others who are still alive. Those include young Fred, Lord Mayor and three others playing a violin quartet.

"Lord Mayor! Lord Mayor!" Young Fred yelled as he reached the four playing. "What is it young Fred?" Lord Mayor asked weakly. "The Meanies! The Blue Meanies! T-they attacked Pepperland!" Young Fred yelped. "Non sense young Fred, non sense!" Lord Mayor insists. As he continued playing he realised the others weren't. They were all frozen.

"Blue Meanies! The Blue Meanies!" Lord Mayor cried as he jumped onto young Fred's arms. Young Fred then carried him all the way to the yellow submarine and guided him up the stairs. As they reached the top, Lord Mayor continued playing his violin solo. "Go now, young Fred. Go find someone. Anyone who can stop the meanies." Lord Mayor said and so he appointed Young Fred Lord Admiral, and sent him off. As the submarine flew off, a group of Apple Bonkers turned Lord Mayor to stone.

And thus young Fred's journey starts.


	2. Chapter 1: A Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight days ago before the assault on Pepperlan and mclennon

_Eight days ago_

"John? John, love where are you?" A certain bassist with a dark purple coat with a red and yellow tie looking for someone named John. "Over here princess!" a man with round-shaped glasses then appeared in sight of the bassist. "Hello Paul." The man said to him. "Where were you?" Paul asked. "How can you ask me where I am when there's tons of doors in this house." John replied.

"Your eyes." John added as he pointed out at Paul's eyes. "W-what about my eyes? Is it red?" Paul asked nervously. "No. They keep changing colour. Last time it was hazel, now it's green." John answered with a chuckle.

"Well, you can say I have kaleidoscope eyes." Paul said with a smile. "Yeah, you do. And it's pretty." John said, turning away. "You always flatter me, John." Paul said as his baby cheeks turns red. "Ey, where's Ringo? Also, I'm starving. Isn't he supposed to make dinner now?" John commented while he touches his grumbling stomach. "Well I'm not cooking again." Paul said.

"I'll just take a nap first." John said as he enters a door. "You mean _sleep_?" Paul commented to which John replied, "I'm only sleeping." and with that, the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all for now. I’ll update soon if I have no schoolwork :”))


	3. Chapter 2: Within You Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some starrison for y’all starrison shippers

As John disappeared from Paul, a sudden figure emerged behind him. "Ey Paul." a man with a big nose suddenly appeared behind Paul. "Oh hey Ringo. John was just looking for you." he said. "Well I'm looking for George, have you seen him?" Ringo asked. "Not in particular no." Paul answered. "Go check on that door." Paul added to where he pointed to a door. "It isn't sitarday though." Ringo said to which Paul replied, "Well just check if he's there." he said. "Alright then." Ringo agreed and so he turned to the door to where Paul pointed.

Ringo walked over to the door where pointed at and opened it. He saw a man with a beard sitting on a throne in a pitch black room. "Hello Ringo. What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was just looking for you." Ringo said as he sit next to George. "I'll ask you the same thing. What are you doing here when it's not sitarday?" Ringo added. "I meditate since most of the time this room is quiet when it isn't _sitarday_." George answered. "Why were you looking for me though?" he asked as Ringo lowered himself in embarrassment.

"Well I was feeling quite lonely y'know? Liverpool can be a lonely place sometimes, even if there's people." Ringo said. George stared at him, silently dumbfounded but also concerned for his dear friend. "And you're the only one I could talk to." Ringo added. "Oh. Is that so? Well, you could stay here if you'd like." George said. Ringo, suddenly brightened up by George's words replied, "You really are a good friend." he said and made George blush but cannot be seen because of his beard. "That's nice Ringo. I couldn't really live without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the updateee :oo


End file.
